


Borrow to Keep

by orphan_account



Category: The Creatures (Youtube RPF)
Genre: Its open ended, M/M, koova, may continue this in one shots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-22
Updated: 2016-03-22
Packaged: 2018-05-28 10:07:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6324868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>James didn't care that Jordan was gone for weeks on end. Honestly, he didn't. Good riddence, he'd say. Of course, words and actions were two completely different things. And James really liked the feel of Jordan's shirt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Borrow to Keep

Truly, it didn’t matter to him. Not one bit. Of course it didn’t; why would it? Jordan was gone at least once every two months, if not more. One would think James would be used to it by now; having been around the brunet for five years. Still, though, it didn’t matter.

James was resolute with this frame of mind. So when he found a shirt Jordan had left at the office, he told himself that the only reason he picked it up was because it was in his way. And if he had happened to dirty his only shirt at the office an hour later, well, it was just convenient that Jordan had left his shirt.

He wouldn’t miss it, James decided. If Jordan did, he wouldn’t have left it at the office. No one else seemed to notice James had borrowed the article, either, and James continued to wear it every few days for a week. At the beginning of the next week, the office was surprised with the return of their captain.

Jordan’s business had gotten done early and the only thing he had wanted to do was come home and sleep. For a few days. He was greeted by his colleagues; all smiles and warm welcomes. James didn’t have to work hard to force an expression of indifference as he was more than accustomed to holding a neutral expression.

James couldn’t lie and say his heart wasn’t beating a mile a minute, however, after realizing he’d worn Jordan’s shirt to work that morning. And was still currently wearing it. Jordan’s arms and chest had grown over the last few years, doubling his shirt size. James was more than comfortable in the shirt--hadn’t washed it since he’d taken it home as he was afraid Jordan’s scent would wash out.

But now the threat remained that if Jordan saw James in his shirt, Jordan might flip shit. Then again, maybe he wouldn't even notice. James sneakily zipped up his hoodie regardless, and went back to ‘working’ while idly listening to Jordan and the others talk about what he’d done and where he’d gone.

James was only half listening. The other half of his mind focused on the rugged and purring sound of Jordan’s voice as it left his throat. And when he realized what he’d been thinking, he resorted to his easiest defense; yelling.

“C’mon, now, you fuckers--” James hit his hand on the desk once, glaring at the occupants of the room right behind him before turning back to his screen. “I’m tryin’ to work here!”

Most of them gave a laugh, while Dan clapped Jordan on the shoulder and cupped his hand around his mouth. “James’ just been a little cranky since you left, Jordan.”

James let out a frustrated huff, his face betraying him by flushing with blood. Goddamn it, Dan. “I’m always cranky.”

“I don’t know, James,” Dan said in a sing-song voice. “You seemed awfully upset the day after Jordan left.

James narrowed his eyes at his computer screen, hating that he’d drawn attention to himself and even more upset at the fact that Dan was one of his closest friends, so clearly he paid attention to James. Then again, James couldn’t be too upset that Dan was so attuned to his well being. It was very kind of him. Just not at this current moment was it kind. It was in fact the complete  _ opposite _ .

“That’s because I spilt coffee on myself.”

“Alright,” Dan shrugged, grinning at Jordan again. “Spencer, Joe, Aron and I were about to go get lunch. We’ll bring you back something.”

“Thanks,” Jordan nodded, returning the smile. “But I think I’m gonna head home in a bit.”

Dan shrugged. “Suit yourself. I’ll see you tomorrow, then.”

“See you,” Jordan said, turning to his desk as the four men left the bullpen.

James silently watched the brunet meander around his desk before sitting down, booting up his pc. The darknet took a deep breath before saving his work and getting up to go to the kitchenette and get a beverage. James unconsciously unzipped his hoodie half way down his torso after feeling claustrophobic. This was shitty.

James took a deep breath, however, and went back to the bullpen; Jordan’s eyes on him like a hawk as soon as he entered. James was oblivious as he sat down, blocking out all outside sources as he focused on his work. His video was almost ready to be rendered--

“Is that my shirt?”

The words echo over the empty bullpen, freezing James’ hands above his keyboard as his brain tried to register what it’d just heard. He’d unzipped his hoodie; allowed Jordan to see the shirt underneath. And of course Jordan would recognise the shirt--James didn’t have it.

“The fuck are you on about?”

James tried to zip his jacket up as soon as the words spilled from his lips, but Jordan was already up from his seat and over to James’ side of the desk in two seconds flat. Jordan and James almost never invaded the other’s personal space, but Jordan forewent that unspoken rule and reached out to hold open James’ jacket to gaze upon the shirt.

“That  _ is _ my shirt!” Jordan sounded offended, though his expression was surprised and James was more than confused.

“Well, you left it here and I needed it,” James shrugged, fighting off the embarrassed flush that threatened to overtake his cheeks, refusing to look up at Jordan while the brunet stared down at him.

“When you spilt coffee on yourself?” Jordan questioned, raising an eyebrow. “Last week?”

“Yup, and decided to keep it since it was just tossed away at the office,” James defended, knowing he was already neck deep in shit, so no use denying anything.

“It was supposed to come with me to California, but I forgot it,” Jordan’s words came slow and James worried on what that meant. The brunet was speculating. “So, did you wash it?”

James’ leg started fidgeting, his cheeks warming more at the question. Jordan just  _ really _ needed to let go of his jacket before James had a conniption. “..No.”

James chanced a look up and saw Jordan’s lip turn up just as quickly as his expression changed into confusion. “You ..  _ didn’t _ .. wash the shirt?” The brunet’s voice was incredulous. “For a  _ week _ ?”

James cleared his throat and finally built up the courage to slap Jordan’s hand away from his jacket before saving his work and then closing the program. He needed to get out of here. Jordan was being  _ way _ too personal today.

“So what,” James sneered, flipping his hand dismissively. “Fuck off, Jordan.”

Jordan blinked as James stood, watching while the older man walked into the main room and followed him. “Do you..,” Jordan started, pursing his lips before swallowing and starting again with a bit more back into his words. “Do you want clean one?”

James halted his hand above the doorknob to the office hallway, pivoting on his feet to look at Jordan. “Do I want a clean one?”

Jordan nodded, reaching for his keys. “Not that I don’t think you have clean shirts at home,” Jordan rambled, moving his gaze to everything in the room before landing on James. “But you seemed to enjoy  _ my _ shirt, so--” he shrugged, looking at the floor off to his left. “I can give you another, if you want.”

James’ heart hammered in his chest at the idea, his face more than likely the hue of a ripe strawberry. “Ah,” he stuttered, lifting his hand up to rub down his face. Damn--what was he supposed to do in this situation? “Wanna give me a lift? Since you’re going home anyway?”

Jordan’s face lifted and James  _ swore _ he saw those blue-green eyes shine in excitement. “Uh, yeah, yeah,” Jordan nodded quickly, holding up a finger. “Let me turn the pc down and I’ll be right out.

“Okay,” James said with a nod of his own.

He watched Jordan smile and then quickly walk back into the bullpen to turn his computer off, and before James even got outside, Jordan was jogging down the steps two at a time. There was too much energy in his tall frame, but James figured it suited the brunet.

“So does this mean you still want to borrow another shirt?” James heard Jordan ask as they stepped out into the bright sunlight of Colorado.

He laughed shortly around a grin, giving Jordan an amused glance. “Yeah, Jordan. I still want to borrow your shirts.”


End file.
